TWD: Shane’s Story
by Ms. Officer Friendly
Summary: Join Shane Walsh’s journey as he leaves the group on Hershel’s farm to try and survive on his own. He’ll run into some bad people and meet some new people, but will he be able to keep holding on?


**PSA: I'm new at this app. I'm going to be writing some FF stories, but it will only be based on AMC's The Walking Dead. This story will mainly focus on Shane Walsh and the rest of the group. I'm starting off with S2 (2x13) when Rick kills Shane. This story Shane will not die and the herd doesn't destroy the farm. Leave your reviews!**

 **CHAPTER ONE: Regrets.**

 _Shane's POV:_

 _Here we are, it's dark out and I think I've said everything that needed to be said. I love Lori, even if Rick doesn't think so. I helped save them and I'll coninute to protect her even if it's the last thing I do._

" _I'm a better father than you, Rick. I'm better for Lori than you, man. It's 'cause I'm a better man than you, Rick. 'Cause I can be here and I'll fight for it. But you come back here and you just destroy everything."_

 _That will never leave Rick's mind. I know it hurts him, but it hurts me more. It doesn't even matter if I didn't have feelings for Lori; she's carrying my child._

 _Rick's POV:_

 _How can I let someone like this stay in the group? He's dangerous, he wants my family, and he's killed a couple people already. I guess I did, too.. and it's not fair what Lori did. I even understand how he must feels. But that's my family, that's my wife, and that's my unborn child._

The two walk back to the farm where Daryl and Glenn are there waiting for an explanation. Rick gives the two a look that tells them they shouldn't ask any questions right now. Lori runs up to Rick and gives him a big hug with Carl right behind her. Shane walks over the Dale's RV to retrieve ammo for his gun he picked up from the leaves on his way back.

"What happened out there?" Lori asked Rick.

"He pointed his gun at me. He wanted me dead. I talked him out of it and told him to come back to the farm; come back to you and Carl."

"I told you, Rick! He's dangerous and he won't stop! We can't ignore this and let it slide, something has to be done before somebody else gets hurt." Lori shouts.

 _Lori's POV:_

 _I thought Rick was dead and maybe I would've stayed with Shane if he was, but this is getting out of control. I never meant to hurt anyone. I told Shane I was sorry and he still thinks I'm his. This has got to stop already._

Shane grabs his ammo and goes to pack his things. The group goes to make sure Rick is okay, but nobody seems to be worried about Shane. Andrea follows Shane and asks him what he's doing.

"Are you leaving again for real this time?" Andrea said, already knowing what he was thinking.

"Why? You lookin' to go again, huh?" Shane said sarcastically.

"I've become a great shot, but yes."

Shane tells Andrea to pack her things, so Andrea does. It's getting late. Hershel and his daughters are in bed in their house with Glenn sleeping in the corner. Hershel already told Lori she could have his bed because she's pregnant. Daryl, Carol, T-Dog, and everyone else are getting some sleep. Shane stays up to keep watch, but tells Andrea he doesn't want the company and that she needs sleep herself.

 _Shane's POV:_

 _That's my child she's carrying and I know that I'll never get to even raise it without a fight happening between Rick and I.. whatever the gender, I will always love him or her. I don't know where I'm going tomorrow and I don't even think Andrea knows her plan. There's something I do know, though.. I know whatever happens at least I won't be in Lori's way anymore.. no matter how much I love her and Carl._

Rick and Carl wake up early. He tells Carl he needs help checking the fences and making sure nothing happened over night. Everyone else that's awake start their day the usual way. Daryl gets his bows ready for hunting while Carol makes her way to come check on him. The Greene family and Glenn get dressed and walk outside. Shane is trying to find Andrea, but he's stopped by Lori.

"I'm sorry Shane, okay? I truly am, but you can't take away my family to make yourself feel better."

"That's alright, Lori.. I'm leavin' anyway." He says back at her and then he continues to walk away.

Lori is confused. She knows how she feels about Shane, but she can't act on it. "Shane—" Lori says with her breath picking up.. "can you stop!."

Shane turns around and waits for her to speak. He knows she doesn't want him to go, but he stop thinking about what she cared about a while ago. He simply tells her that he's leaving and there's nothing she can do that will change his mind. Lori stares at Shane and he returns the look. Lori walks over there and kisses Shane.

"That means nothing to me anymore." Shane said looking at the ground. Then he walks off.

 **Sorry this first chapter was kind of short. I don't know how I feel about Shane and Andrea or even Lori kissing Shane. I don't know if I'll continue making the next chapter until I know for sure that people enjoy this one. Bye!**


End file.
